Ima Wa Me Wo Tojite Toki Wo Wasurete Miru
by Arcee2
Summary: Um........ This is my first Fanfic ever. I just wrote it a few nights ago so that should tell you I'm a rookie. I like to torture Quatre, even though he's my favorite character. Quatre: *cries* Arcee: Yay!! Third Chapter is up!! *collective cheer*
1. Odayaka ni toki wo kizamu komorebi no nu...

Guess what.? Gundam Wing does NOT belong to me.^^  
  
Ima Wa Me Wo Tojite Toki Wo Wasurete Miru  
  
Part I - "Odayaka ni toki wo kizamu komorebi no nukumori..."  
  
By Arcee  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Heero's fingers moved fluently over the keyboard of his laptop, finishing the report he was working on. He was focused solely on his typing, but he still registered that Duo had sat down across from him and decided to try to bore holes into Heero's forehead with his eyes.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Trowa was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking his third cup of coffee in the past hour. Wufei had enthralled himself in a book sitting cross-legged on the coach in the living room, his back to the other pilots.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Heero sighed in annoyance and looked at the 02 pilot across the table from him. "What do you want?"  
  
Duo grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothin'.... but.... what do you do on that thing all day anyways?"  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
"Writing a report." Heero stated. He went back to his typing.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
"Oh okay. Just wondering if you were, you know, writing fan fiction or somethin'...." Duo seemed nervous.  
  
Heero frowned over at Duo. Duo winced. "Maxwell. I'm not in the mood for you antics." Heero went back to his typing.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
"........" Duo glanced at Trowa. "You know, Trowa, I don't think four cups an hour is that healthy....?" Trowa blinked and looked at Duo pointedly. Again, Duo winced.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Duo sighed and got up. He slouched over to the living room, and with another sigh, collapsed into a chair. He looked over at Wufei and just watched for a few minutes.  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Wufei wasn't reading. Just staring at the page. He saw Duo watching him out of the corner of his eye, and when the American opened his mouth to say something, Wufei threw the book at him. It hit Duo in the forehead. Wufei got up and sauntered over to the bookshelf.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Duo rubbed where Wufei's book had hit him. It really hurt, but he was too surprised for it to really register. He sighed again and cradled his head in his hands.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Trowa glanced at the clock. It was starting to get on his nerves. He glanced quickly over at the living room at the sound of an impact and was surprised to see Duo sitting stunned, Wufei half-way across the room, and Wufei's book laying rumpled at Duo's feet, where it had landed. Heero looked surprised too.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Heero felt his eyebrow twitch as the second hand faithfully kept its count.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Wufei's nerves twinged every time the clock made a sound.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Duo glared at the stupid device and its insistent sound of time going by.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Trowa couldn't take it any longer. Apparently, neither could the others. While Trowa had launched his empty coffee mug at the clock, Duo had thrown the offending book at it. Heero had grabbed a random object--the salt shaker--and chucked it. Wufei had sent, with love, an ornament. Luckily, no one was too attached to anything they threw... all four missiles hit the unsuspecting timekeeper. It fell from the wall with a loud crash, just as a sleepy Quatre entered from the hallway.  
  
Tick Tick Ti-  
  
Tension drained from the air as if a stopper had been pulled. Anxiety took its place as the other pilots noticed Quatre was there. He was confused. Even more so when he found Trowa's arms around him, holding him firmly, but gently to the other boy. Quatre blinked.  
  
"What...?" Quatre began. Trowa tightened his grip, and Quatre stiffened from..... pain? Quatre's quick intake of breath told Trowa to back off, and he lessened his hold on his friend.  
  
Heero's expression went from relieved to worried. Wufei's from anxious to.... anxious-er. Duo put his hands on his hips and leaned foward, an unhappy, scolding look on his features.  
  
"HEY!" he emphasized the word. "DO you know what TIME it is!?" Quatre looked over at the once-clock and looked back at Duo.  
  
"You broke the clock." he stated. Duo slapped himself in the forehead, which reminded him of his wound. It hurt. A lot.  
  
"You've been sleeping since we got back from our mission..." Heero started.  
  
"...three days ago." Wufei held up three fingers. Quatre's eyes widened and he mouthed "Three days?" The others nodded. Then Quatre gasped.  
  
"What happened!? Did we...!?" He was stopped by Trowa's finger on his lips. Heero shook his head.  
  
"No. We're not quite sure what happened, but, after you took that hit, the whole operation fell apart."  
  
Quatre tilted his head, confused. Trowa pressed on his back again and... the pain left stars dancing across his eyes. He was nauseated, disoriented, and was being moved. When he could see clearly again, and had his bearings straight, he was lying facedown on the coach, the others looking down at him worriedly.  
  
They had managed to get Quatre's shirt off him, and Heero gently, carefully tried touching Quatre's spine. Quatre tensed, his face contorted in pain. Heero looked at the others.  
  
"It's to be expected, considering the hit he took and Sandrock's condition..." Heero didn't say just what that condition was.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Quatre woke up. Or woke up as much as a person drugged for the last forty- eight hours could. He was staring at a strange ceiling, trying to discern where he was when a voice sounded over an intercom. Quatre turned his head carefully, to try and get a better look at his surroundings. 'Trowa.' He thought happily as he tried shifting to a more comfortable position. He stopped as a jolt of pain shot through his spine.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Trowa stared at his coffee mug. It was his sixth cup in an hour and a half. He did that when he was nervous or worried--drank too much coffee. And Catherine wondered how he had become a caffeine addict.  
  
Trowa jerked his head up when he heard a moan of pain coming from the hospital bed beside him. "Quatre," he said grabbing the boy's hand. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Ow." Quatre said, blank-faced.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Duo was laying down in one of the family waiting rooms, trying to ignore the clock's noise. He groaned in frustration, turned over onto his stomach, and covered his ears.  
  
He'd been up half the night, keeping watch over Quatre, who'd just undergone a surgery. The impact that the Space-heart had taken on their last mission left his Gundam, Sandrock, in such a way, that it couldn't even be used for spare parts. No one had told Quatre yet, not that he'd been conscious enough to be told anything after they tried salvaging his mobile suit.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Wufei tried to concentrate o his book, but after he realized he was reading the same paragraph again for the eighth time, he gave up. How could something destroy a Gundam Suit to the point that it was un-salvageable, with one shot?  
  
Wufei shook his head as if he was trying to clear it. He should be thinking about the condition of the pilot, and here he was worrying about the Gundam. But his mind inevitably wandered back to Sandrock's destruction.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Heero lifted his head off the table, leaning it on one hand instead. He drummed his fingers irritably on the surface, trying to make sense of the situation. That blast, it destroyed Sandrock and...  
  
Heero rubbed his tired eyes. Maybe he should do what Duo was valiantly attempting to do--to sleep--but he knew it was futile. He wouldn't be able to sleep with his mind thinking so busily.  
  
Quatre had been unconscious since the mission, almost a week ago now. He ended up with a concussion, but no one could wake him up, so they waited. Quatre woke up two days ago with multiple scratches and bruises, one of which graced his jaw line. Twenty-two stitches went to a gash on his forehead, just below his hairline. All minor injuries. The injury that had everyone in a stir was the damage inflicted to his back. Quatre broke his spine in two places, and no one knew for almost four days after it had happened.  
  
Heero sighed, gave the ticking clock a glare, and left the room, saying "I'm going to check up on them." Duo and Wufei looked at each other, then scrambled after Heero.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Trowa hardly noticed when the other three pilots entered Quatre's room. He was watching Quatre sleep a natural, non-drugged or artificially-induced sleep. he wanted to just sit there and watch.  
  
"How is he?" Heero whispered. Trowa reluctantly pulled his gaze from his sleeping friend to look at the others. They had noticed his reluctance and had tensed with alarm. Trowa smiled.  
  
"He was awake for all of two minutes." Trowa said unexpectedly. "He's just sleeping now." Heero nodded and Duo sighed with relief. Wufei, strangely enough, looked a bit shame-faced. yet relieved at the same time.  
  
Tick Tick Tick  
  
Wufei glanced at the offending, unanimate object and then leaned against the wall, arms crossed. Trowa gave him an inquiring look, but he ignored it. "How do we tell him about Sandrock? WHEN do we tell him?" Three pairs of eyes stared at him curiously.  
  
"When he asks about Sandrock, we tell him. No hiding the facts." Heero stated "He'll be upset, but it's not the end of the world." The four pilots glanced over at Quatre as he mumbled something incoherent in his sleep. Trowa held Quatre's hand tighter.  
  
Arcee: Um.. Yeah. I guess that wasn't too bad for my first try, but I'm new at this. THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!!! So, feel free to be the critique. I will try and fix any errors and if it's bad. please don't be TOO mean about it!  
  
Duo: 'scuse me, Ms. Narrator? Is there a reason a book came flying at my beautiful face?  
  
Arcee: Um......no.  
  
Duo: What!? So it was pointless!!??  
  
Arcee: It was convenient. *Duo glares* Hey! It was your own fault for trying to make conversation when everyone was in a bad mood!  
  
Wufei: "Hit the books or the book will be thrown at you."  
  
Quatre: That was very wise, Wufei.  
  
Wufei: Meh. *Throws away Bazooka Joe wrapper.*  
  
Trowa: *looks over Heero's shoulder, who just happens to be on his laptop.* You WERE writing fan fiction!!!  
  
Heero: ERK!!! *closes laptop quickly*  
  
All: *sweatdrops* 


	2. “Kotoba yori wakariaeru manazashi ga sok...

Guess what.? Gundam Wing does NOT belong to me.^^

Whooo!!  It took me a loooooooong time to get off my lazy but and get this chapter uploaded.  I had it written within days of the first but…. I just haven't gotten around to it 'till now.  Enjoy!!^^
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    
      
    
    
    
    Ima Wa Me Wo Tojite Toki Wo Wasurete Miru  
    
      
    
    
    
    Part II – "_Kotoba__ yori wakariaeru manazashi ga soko ni areba hito wa minna ikite-yukeru... _
    
    _                  mayowazu ni jiyuu ni"_

By Arcee

Duo walked slowly down the sidewalk beside the broad road, his hands behind his head.  He sighed suddenly, stopping in mid-step, lowering his hands.

"Great, NOW where am I?"  he asked himself, feeling stupid for getting lost in the first place.  He looked around for a road sign, not that it would help much, he had NO idea where he was.

Duo pulled out the slip of paper that had the directions to where he was meeting the other four pilots.  No.  That wasn't right.  It was the other three pilots and Quatre.

Duo looked around him frantically for anything that would tell him where he was.  "Huh.  I was sure I followed them correctly…"  HE studied the paper for a second then looked around again.

Just as 'the God of Death'  noticed a landmark that was noted on his map, the sky darkened and rain drops started falling, warning pedestrians of the storm to come.

"Aw no!  Like it could BE any worse!"  Duo covered his head and ran in the direction that, he now knew, the others were in.

Tick Tick Tick

Wufei sat—elbow braced on his knee, head resting on that hand—unmoving except for his eyes, which followed the pendulum of the antique clock.

"What are you doing, Wufei?"  Heero asked the scholar.

Wufei shrugged and answered "Watching the pendulum."

Quatre laughed.  "Why?"  the blonde wanted to know.

"It's addicting."  Wufei answered flatly.  The others laughed.

"Okay then."  Heero said, a smile playing at his lips.

Tick Tick Tick

Quatre felt good.  They hadn't all laughed like that for a while now.  It was before that week , a few months ago, where Quatre had felt like he was in Limbo or something, when they last laughed as a group.

Gazing out the window, Quatre noticed it was starting to rain.  "Uh oh.  Looks like Duo's going to get wet."  He raised an eyebrow at the others.

This time Wufei joined the laughing as Trowa went to fetch some towels.

Tick Tick Tick

The sound of the rain grew louder as Duo ran towards his destination.  He skittered to a stop, splashing water everywhere as he hit the puddles.

The house was just across the street now, he could even see Quatre at the window.  Duo waved and Quatre acknowledged, turning away from the window to probably tell the others Duo had arrived.

There were no cars coming so Duo bent his mind to crossing the street.  He was soggy, cold, and miserable at the once sunny day that had turned so bitter.  Then, just to spite him, the sky gave out.

Trowa set the towels down close to the door then leaned against the wall, waiting for Quatre's signal.  Duo was late, not that it mattered much.  The five of them weren't meeting as the Gundam Pilots.  Just as old friends wondering how each other were doing, not that any of them were 'old'.

Tick Tick Tick

Visibility was bad.  Duo tried to squint between the raindrops, but as far as he could tell he was still on the other side of the road, not halfway across it.  'Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap.' He thought to himself.

If was slippery.  Brakes aren't that effective when there's no friction between the road and the wheels, no matter how well they work.  The driver was going to fast.

Tick Tick Tick

Trowa opened the front door just as a sound of screaming breaks and something heavy ramming into something much smaller and lighter than itself.  Trowa froze as car doors slammed and frantic voices cried "I didn't see him!!"

Trowa grabbed one of the towels by the door and darted out into the rain.  Moving toward the voices, he heard crying, cursing and the sounds of the rain hitting the many surfaces of the world.  He paused a moment, then stepped out in front of the headlights, dreading what he might find.

Tick Tick Tick

Heero and Wufei followed Trowa out the door and through the rain, stopping at the accident site.  The three pushed the two civilians out of the way, leaning down at Duo's side.

Duo coughed and smiled weakly.  "Hey guys."  He breathed.  "Sorry I'm late."  His eyes fluttered and Deathscythe's pilot fainted.

"Some God of Death."  Heero muttered as he helped Trowa straighten Duo's leg, wrapping it in the towel.  Trowa smiled slightly and continued checking for wounds.

Tick Tick Tick

Quatre was frustrated.  His movements were severely restricted due to paralysis from his waist down.  Well, not quite paralysis.  He could still move and walk short distances, but it hurt and his spine and hips wouldn't support him for long.

So while the others were out helping Duo, Quatre was sitting in the house, restrained to his wheelchair, fuming about how useless he was.

Wufei backed through the door carrying Duo at the shoulders, Heero following at Duo's knees.  Quatre saw 02's condition and hurried to open the door to Duo's temporary room, then went for the first aid kit.

Tick Tick Tick

Wufei sighed as he and Heero put Duo on the bed.  Duo was NOT going to live this humiliation down.  After all he's been through, the thing that takes the pilot down is an Earth vehicle!  Wufei shook his head at the thought.  'Shaa~~aame on you, Maxwell.'

Quatre had arrived with the medical supplies and had handed them to Heero.  Quatre gave Wufei an odd look and said "Don't be so insensitive you guys.  That could have just as easily been you out there."  Heero snorted and Wufei just stared at 04.

"Keep your bloody space-heart to yourself."  Wufei growled.  Quatre looked stricken.

"Hey."  Duo stirred and glowered over at Wufei.  "Don't be mean to Quatre."

"So I'll be mean to you."  Wufei glowered back.  Duo blinked, then erupted into laughter which turned quickly to a moan of pain.

There was silence while Heero finished splinting and properly bandaging Duo's leg.  After a few moments, Heero realized that there WAS silence.  He glanced around the room and said "Hear that?  No ticking."  The other three boys listened for a minute, and realized that he was right.  Heero, Quatre and Wufei stuck their heads out the door of Duo's room in curiosity.

What they saw was a very satisfied, coffee-drinking Trowa, and the dismantled clock.  The three of them raised an eyebrow simultaneously but Trowa just shrugged and smiled.

Wufei shook his head in amusement and decided to look for a book that he hadn't already read.  Heero sat at the table beside Trowa and booted up his laptop.  Quatre went back inside Duo's room to keep him company and do he would stop whining about abandonment.  All was well again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Arcee:  And the hunt for the Gundam pilots continues.  Who'll be next?  *looks over at three remaining pilots who are cowering in the corner* Let's see… eeny meeny miny… * Wufei and Trowa push Heero out as a sacrifice*

Heero:  ......... 

Duo:  What's with things hitting me?  First my face, now.... me.^^*

Arcee:  .......

Duo:  *smacks himself in forehead and stalks off, grumbling under his breath.*

Quatre:  Why are you hurting us!!!???  I thought you loved us!!

Arcee:  I do... but you must remember that THIS, is a fanfic.  Crazy stuff happens in those.^^

Gundam Pilots:  *sigh*


	3. “Kurai sora wo honoo ga somete yuku Sube...

Sigh... Gundam Wing nor any of it's characters belongs to either me or any of my accomplices... *tragic sigh*
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
    
      
    
    
    
    Ima Wa Me Wo Tojite Toki Wo Wasurete Miru  
    
      
    
    
    
    Part III – "Kurai sora wo honoo ga somete yuku Subete yakitsukushite yasuragi ni kaesu"

By Arcee

Wufei silently stared at his ruined Gundam.  He twitched with tension as he tried to evaluate the damage to Nataku.  He's need new parts.  It could be fixed nut he wouldn't have time for that right now.  The next mission was in a few hours.

The Chinese boy siged dramatically and walked back towards the safe-house, entereing into the hallway.  HE found the other pilots in the kitchen, attempting to find food.

"What's up Wufei?"  Duo asked around a mouthful of bread.  "You look down."

"Duo.  Can I borrow Deathscythe?"  Duo choked at this request.

"What!?  Why!?"  He all but yelled.  "What about Nataku!?"

"Sabotage."  Wufei replied.  "Someone knows we're here."  Everything seemed to freeze.  "Your Gundams all seem to be intact, but you probably should check them."  Heero, Trowa and Duo were already down the hall as he mentioned this.

"I take it that means Duo's staying here."  Quatre meant it more as a statement than a question.  Wufei nodded.

"He snapped his femur in half when that.... car hit him.  It hasn't completely healed for all his acting."  Quatre nodded sagely in agreement.

Tick Tick Tick

Heero winced as the sound of him making adjustments to his cockpit reminded him of the hated analogue clocks.  The five pilots had taken to digital devices since the long hours spent waiting with the dramatic time-passing sound in the background installed a passion they'd like to call hate into their hearts.  Even Quatre hated them, and he was the first to admit that the time keepers were just doing what they were created to do.

Heero crawled out of Wing Zero and decided to take a look at the Shen-Long's demise.  It was definitely unusable.  Whoever di this was thorough, and knew what they were doing.

Trowa appeared out of the Heavyarms' cockpit and gave Heero an "all's well" signal.  Turning, Trowa trotted back into the house.

Tick Tick Tick

Duo's fingers danced around Deathscythe's cockpit controls, searching for any bugs in the system.  Sighing in relief, he purposely fell through the door, rolling when he hit the floor.  Trowa took a flying leap as Duo appeared under his feet, and with a "Take it easy, Maxwell." Trowa retreated into the house.

Duo picked himself up and straightened his tunic.  He waved to Heero, then followed Trowa out of the hangar.

Tick Tick Tick

Wufei boredly drummed his fingers on the table.  He glanced over at Quatre, who was calmly drinking his tea.  Quatre felt eyes on him.  He raised his eyes quickly wondering what Wufei wanted.

Wufei jumped out of his seat at the sudden movement, knocking over his chair.  Wufei winced, Quatre blinked.

"Um?" was all Quatre said.

Wufei glared at the former pilot and answered "Don't scare me like that!"  Quatre blinked again.

"Jumpy, are we?"  Trowa asked from the doorway.  Duo bumped into Trowa's back, which left Trowa having to help Duo back to his feet due to a nasty hair-trigger.

"Look who's talking."  Wufei retorted.  Trowa just snorted and disappeared into the living room.  Rubbing his jaw, Duo went and sat beside Quatre.

"Looks like its just you and me, huh?"  He smiled at Quatre.  He then turned his attention to Wufei, who was just picking up his abused chair.  "You can use Deathscythe and it's all checked out.  Nothing's wrong with it."  Duo pointed his thumb back toward the hanger just as Heero reentered the room.  "But make one _scratch on it and I'll kill you."_

Wufei nodded and Heero rolled his eyes.  Quatre looked somewhat alarmed but kept his peace.  Heero went to the fridge and dug around in the contents for a minute, then emerged with an apple.  "Well, don't scare Quatre too much while we're gone, alright?"  Heero knocked Duo on the head once then ran upstairs to his room.

Tick Tick Tick

The seconds ticked away on Milliardo Peacecraft's watch.  How much longer could he hold up until backup came?  No matter.  He'd only die.

Guiding the Epyon through the battle, he fought for all he was worth, trying to continue until the Gundam pilots decided to show themselves.  Too bad they lost one though.  There would only be four to stop this attack now.

An explosion to his left caught the Lightening Count off guard.  He smiled to himself.  "'Bout time you showed yourselves."  He called over the intercom.

"Sorry we're late."  Came Heero's monotone.  "We had a few... _technical_ difficulties."  Milliardo raised an eyebrow as the smoke cleared away and only three Gundams were revealed.

"Where's Wufei!!?"  called Lucretia Noin from her white Taurus suit.

"I'm right here.  In Deathscythe."  Shenlong's pilot answered.

"Then where's Duo!?"

"With Quatre.  They're packing house and leaving due to those previously mentioned technical difficulties."  Trowa answered as he dropped an already empty gattling gun.

Tick Tick Tick

Wufei swore under his breath as the Deathscythe took on some heavy damage from the last few explosions.  He sent his fingers flying to the controls trying to get Deathscythe to move.

Trowa moved in to cover Wufei while the 05 pilot was down.  "Are you alright, Wufei?"

"All I can say is that I'm definitely dead when we get home."  Wufei tried to cover just how bad the damage was with a feeble joke.

Trowa smiled and pulled out his knife, being effectively drained of ammunition.  "Can you get up?"  He asked, deflecting flying projectiles with his shield.

"No.  Deathscythe's done for.  Get out of here."  Wufei grumbled as warnings blared all around him.  "This mission's a failure."

Trowa nodded and hailed Heero, Noin, and Zechs.

Tick Tick Tick

"Time to retreat."  Heero ordered the others.  "Wufei get out of there!"  He yelled in what he thought was Deathscythe's general direction.

"Just go, I'll cover you as I can."  Wufei shouted.

Trowa refused to budge.  "Get out idiot.  I'll shield you.  Other wise you'll be ripped up."  Wufei sighed and un-strapped himself from the chair.  Just as he opened the door, the self-detonation warning flared up.  

"Trowa!!  Get away!  The self-detonate just went off!!!"  Wufei scrambled to get out of the Suit.

Tick Tick Tick

"Hey, Quatre!?"  Duo ran around the house, looking for the Arabian.  "Quat--!"

"I'm right here Duo!  You don't have to yell!"  Quatre wheeled his chair to the door of his room.  "What do you want?"

"Sorry."  Duo scratched his head.  "I just received word from the guys at the Front.  The mission failed.  Horribly."

"Horribly?"  Quatre raised an eyebrow.  "How so?"

Duo glanced behind him nervously, as if someone was there.  Looking back at Quatre he said "Deathscythe's been destroyed."  Quatre furrowed his brow.

"Wufei...?" 

"Dunno yet."  Again Duo looked behind him and then back at Quatre.  "Where are we going anyways?"

"We'll figure out as we go.  I'll keep watching for more word on the others.  I'm almost done here."  Quatre pointed his chin towards the stairs.  "I can't get up there so that's your job."

Duo nodded and sauntered away, muttering something to the effect of "So much for peace."

Tick Tick Tick

The pilots were slowly being eliminated.  The Gundams were going a bit faster though.  That was a bit of a pleasing feeling.  Pilot 04 was out of action, Pilot 02 without a Gundam Suit was useless, and 05 was repoted as killed in action.  Only two were left to worry about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who-kay... what is _wrong_ with my formatting!!??  Sorry about the extra large gaps in between paragraphs... I have no idea why that happened.  Anyhoo!!  Time to get started on part 4!^^


End file.
